


Let's Play a Game

by ColorfullyUnique



Category: Bughead AU - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Matter of Life and Death, Mind Games, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfullyUnique/pseuds/ColorfullyUnique
Summary: Betty Cooper had a normal life. Everyday she hung out with her best friends at Pops, then went home, went to bed, and did the same thing all over again the next day.What happens when on the way home one day, she's attacked from behind and knocked out? When she wakes up she's in a strange house where she finds out she was "chosen" to play in a game. But in this game, the prize is staying alive. One day she meets a certain stormy eyed boy and they decide to work together. What will do she when she starts falling for him and is informed she's lost the game?Or has she?





	Let's Play a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you enjoy this!

The day had started out as normal as any other day. Betty got up, went through her morning routine (shower, get dressed, do hair) then she was out the door, ready to start yet another boring summer day. It was becoming repetive in all honesty, and she just wanted something to change. Betty had no idea how wrong she was for wishing that.

"Can't we just do something else for a change? I can't keep doing the same things every single day. I can feel myself slowly losing brain cells. I'm becoming more like..." Betty paused, trying to think of the perfect example, hearing the bell above the door to the diner jingle, and smirked turning to the person who just arrived, "Reggie. I know you guys don't want me turning into him." Veronica stifled a giggle behind her hand as Archie bit back a smile infront of her. This seemed to be a debate that happened everyday. 

"Oh c'mon Betty. Yesterday we went to Sweet Water River instead of going to Kevin's house for HBO like we always end up doing." Archie offered up, trying to help the situation. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Archie, giving him a face while he laughed and pulled the raven haired girl next to him closer. They sat like that for another hour, Betty gingerly sipping her strawberry milkshake as her mind wandered. What would it be like to have an intersting life, a life where her next decision is never known and all her days aren't already planned out until she slowly withered up from the boredom. 

"Ya know, I think I'm actually going to head home, I've got some summer homework I should probably start on, and... yeah. You guys go have fun. I'll text you later Ronnie okay?" Betty said softly as she stood up, putting some money down on the table and walking out of the dinner, still lost in thought. For it being only the beginning of August, there was a breeze that was cool enough for Betty to shiver slightly, wrapping her arms tightly around her as she quickened her pace a tiny bit. About a block away from her house, she stopped, suddenly feeling as if there were eyes on her. Turning in a slow circle, she happened to catch a quick glimpse of black, disappearing around the corner she had just come from. Scrunching her eyesbrows together, she ignored the queasy feeling in her stomach as she took cautious steps, back towards the baren corner, noticing how it seemed as if there was no one on the street. It didn't sit write, her brain was screaming at her to turn back, but her legs just seemed to be pushing her forward, telling her she had to know what was going on.

"H... Hello?" She called out tentivley as she rounded the corner, noticing how the sun had started to dip, the street becoming darker as the street lights slowly started popping on one by one. "I saw you behind me... I-I'm not scared of you. I have mace in my purse." She groaned softly and rolled her eyes at how weak her voice sounded. Suddenly there was a booming laugh from behind her, causing her to whip around as quick as she could. Before she even had a chance to see where the sound was coming from, a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. She tried screaming, fighting against the man, or woman, who was holding her in place, her mind becoming foggier and foggier as her eyelids drooped, enveloping her in darkness.


End file.
